


Stealers

by GloriousShining



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Sangcob, Slight Jumil, Stealers, They become friend at the end, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousShining/pseuds/GloriousShining
Summary: Sangyeon, Jacob, Hyunjae, Sunwoo and Juyeon are a team of stealers and their aim becomes Chanhee. A rich heire. On their way to discover the treasure his rich father left for him, they meet another team of stealers Younghoon, Eric, Kevin, Haknyeon and Changmin. But on the day of their meeting on the island of treasure, things change.*my first THE BOYZ fanfic ^^
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Kudos: 4





	Stealers

Sunwoo, Juyeon, Hyunjae, Sangyeon and Jacob were a successful team of stealers. Wearing clothes that highlighted their athletic bodies, along with the gentleman attitude that easily persuaded rich to trust them. So they could easily steal from them with a smile of satisfaction along with confidence playing on their lips.

But the biggest archaeological discovery was made by the family of Mr Choi, who passed away recently leaving their heritage to their son Choi Chanhee. 

Sangyeon announced the news, to his team, telling them that Chanhee became their aim. A grin growing bigger as he spoke.

Chanhee was sitting to his Villa crying over his parents misfortune. Suddenly the doorbell was heard and his butler opened the door

"We'd like to speak to Mr Chanhee" 

this caught Chanhee 's attention making him head to the enormous living room after going down the well decorated stairs. He got everyon' s attention as he was richly dressed. He saw handsome gentlemen waiting at the door

"What would you like? " 

He asked. But one of them smiled gently

"We'd like to ask you about your parents. My name is Hyunjae. These are my coworkers archaeologists Sangyeon, Jacob, Sunwoo and my closets coworker and friend Juyeon." 

His gentle way of speaking and the theme made him interested, accepting to talk to them in his rich office that previously belonged to his father.

" My father discovered something really precious, something expensive, anything related to wealth like diamonds. He left a map of the location" 

"Lead my team there, so we can bring back the discovery to honor your father about it" 

"I can't know if you'll be truthful. Besides he wished his disconery to remain to its location" 

this made the boys look each other unpleased from the answer. Chanhee turned his attention towards the wind that hit the window. But Sangyeon's voice interrupted him 

"your father wasn't accepted as the one who discovered it. So if you help us find it he'll be appreciated" 

this got him interested completely, soon he accepted before gaving the attention to the sound of the wind outside. Not facing the boys 

Hyunjae and Juyeon hugged, behind him, for a soundless victory celebration. Juyeon hugged him tightly while Hyunjae's hands roamed lower grabbing his lower back 

Chanhee looked around him while on the sailboat , noticing Sangyeon who placed his hand on Jacob's cheek before trailing it behind his head to kiss him. While Jacob's hands roamed on the taller's abs. Chanhee popped up his eyebrows from the view feeling surprised when Juyeon approached him with a smile of calmness distracting him

Arriving at the island Hyunjae touched his belly before falling on four on the sand

"Ah I'm dizzy" 

they headed to the marked point of the island. Chanhee quickly complaining that walking for an hour without stopping, eating, calming down was difficult for him. So they did as he chose.

The dence forest wasn't a problem to the team since this wasn't the first time doing this

Arriving at the area the only thing to do was to search

That's the moment they heard footsteps approaching towards them fast

"Hey" 

Sangyeon heard from behind him. His team turned around only to see tourists dressed with shirts that had palm trees on them and were wearing summer hats

"My name is Younghoon. This is my friend Changmin, Haknyeon , Kevin and Eric. The treasure is ours" 

cockily replied only to receive silence before laugher

"That's it" 

replied Younghoon for being mocked, so he approached Juyeon to push him. Juyeon stopped laughing as he was sent few steps back

"Hey don't push me" 

He replied ready to push Younghoon back, only to have his shirt grabbed by Changmin and the fight broke up. Chanhee felt terrified stepping away but as he walked backwards, Younghoon did the same ending up touching their lower backs. Chanhee turned around to see who touched him, same did Younghoon.

Younghoon smiled to have one of the other team in his hands, while Chanhee thought the other had used his hand to touch him on his lower back so he had no choice than to slap him, making him fall with impact

Suddenly there was a cracking sound and Kevin screamed for attention

"Guys, guys. Their boat" 

that's when Sangyeon's team turned to indeed see their boat sink

"How?" 

wondered Sunwoo only to notice Chanhee's snack on the working machine that had bird earing it so their beaks were hitting the machine breaking it so the sailboat sinked

"Ugh. I knew you were trouble" 

groaned Sunwoo grabbing Chanhee from his shirt, only to have Hyunjae breaking the hold to stop him while Chanhee felt terrified

"How do we leave?" 

asked Eric

"Wait, you don't have a boat" 

wondered Juyeon

"No we don't have a boat. We were expecting to get the treasure then steal your boat and job done" 

continued Kevin just to leave everyone speechless 

"Wait. Calm down, let's find the treasure then we think of an idea to leave this island" 

suggested Hyunjae but Chanhee with a pout approached standing in the middle of the two groups 

"There isn't anything like treasure" 

"What?" 

replied all the rest at the same time 

"Let's get rid of him" 

suggested Sunwoo starting to walk towards him 

"Wait, I know how to build a boat" 

that's when Sangyeon grabbed Sunwoo from his arm without breaking eye contact with Chanhee 

"Why did you lie? Did you find out that we're thieves?" 

"You're thieves?... I just didn't want my father to die without discovery. So I lied that he managed something" 

continued Chanhee disappointed but also surprised to find out he was also tricked by Sangyeon 

"Let's just build that boat first" 

suggested Haknyeon through his teeth losing his patience 

Younghoon's team was the first to follow Chanhee's suggestions on how to build a boat. Soon Sangyeon's team agreed too. 

They started to build a small craft to sleep under the wooden rooftop at night. The building of the ship brought the two teams closer. Helping each other, talking, laughing together. They had to sleep close to each other since the wooden rooftop wasn't that big. 

The next day the boat was ready, they could finally leave. They admired their work before boarding on the boat. They began, allowing them to feel to breeze on their warm, from the sun, skins. Younghoon smiled turning towards Chanhee who smiled back at him. Sangyeon made out with Jacob. Juyeon and Hyunjae were in their own reality laughing together. Sunwoo felt Haknyeon hugging him, he was angry but the happiness of the older made him let his anger aside. While Kevin and Eric high fived Changmin. 

They decided to work together as stealers but Chanhee decided not to participate

"I'm sorry" 

replied Juyeon ironically

"You know what we do so you have to come with us" 

He continued shocking Chanhee while Sunwoo laughed at his expression

They became a team of stealers and combining their experiences along with Chanhee's purity they managed to get many of their aims achievable.


End file.
